VOCALOID: A Trip to The Past
by LoverofVocaloid36
Summary: Rin Kagamine is a girl who lives in the year 3010. What happens when she finds a diary that is dated in 2014, and is then told that the past is in danger? Rin, and her younger brother Len must embark on a adventure to save the past world from changing and the VOCALOIDS from being destroyed. WARNING: OC'S INCLUDED. ALSO PITCHLOIDS( FANLOIDS).


**VOCALOID: A Trip to The Past**

**Chapter 1: The beginning of an adventure**

**Rin Kagamine sat on her bed, looking out of the rain-stained window, feeling down. She twirled her short blond hair, bored. She looked at the calendar. 20****th**** June, 3010. It was three weeks before her birthday. Rin was going to be 14 this year. Sadly, Rin knew that all her parents would do was get a cake from the store and stick a candle on it, just like they did last year. **

**For a while, she watched the rain pitter-patter on the window, making a rhythmic sound. Her fingers tapped on the windowsill to the off-beat. Outside, the streets were grey and dull. After 5 minutes, her mother came in. Her blue eyes (the same colour as Rin's eyes) had the same small sadness inside of them like her dad.**

"**Rin, it's time for lessons," she said gently. Rin sighed sadly. She hated the robot. It had broken down three times already now, and it was starting to get on her nerves. She had to do test after test, and each time she got lower marks. The robot was in the living room, and there was no way that Rin was going to do another test on the weekend. **

"**I don't want to," She groaned.**

**Her mum tilted her head, the way she did whenever she was confused, so her long blond hair all tilted to one side too. **

"**Why?" she asked, sounding like a little kid. **

"**Mum, it's the weekend. Can I have a day off?" Rin asked hopefully. Her mother sighed, and nodded.**

"**Fine," she said, and went off.**

**Rin went back to looking outside the window. She started to wonder if it had always been like this, always boring, always dull. Where every single day is always being the same. She decided to find out. Rin picked up her Samsung Tablet, and went onto Google. Her family owned lots of Samsung accessories. Her dad had recently bought the Samsung Galaxy S35 for her, but she never really liked it. Her dad hardly talked to her. Her mum wasn't too better either. **

**Rin shook it off and went back to her searching. Unfortunately, nothing came up. **

**As if on cue, her phone rang. Rin picked it up, wondering if it was the robot manager, who was going to tell her that she had to do schoolwork, and Rin knew for a fact the she wouldn't like that. She hoped not. Luckily, it was Len, her cheeky younger twin. **

"**Hi big sister!" He said cheerfully on the phone. Rin smiled. She liked her younger brother. He always interested her, and he was very entertaining. Len liked to learn about history, and he always told her stories about what life was like 100 years ago. He was a wonderful brother. She pressed the screen button on her phone, and a holographic image of Len popped up, with his banana-shaped hair and him grinning like a maniac. **

"**Len," Rin said. "What are you doing?" **

"**I found something AMAZING!" Len said gleefully. Rin tilted her head in interest, just like her mum did. **

"**What did you find?"**

"**A book!" Len cried out cheerfully, sounding excited. **

**Rin wasn't sure if she had heard him right. Was she going deaf? She was very sure that a 'book' was something that people from olden times used to write in. Nowadays, they just used touch-screens.**

"**Did you say... a **_**book?" **_**Rin asked in amazement. Len nodded in excitement. He held up something for Rin to see. It was a tattered block of paper, very dirty. On the front, which Rin was only barely able to read, were the words: 'My Diary'. It was dated in 10-3-2014, which was over 100 years ago! **

**Rin was speechless. Len then broke the silence. **

"**Well, I'll be coming over now to show you!" He said with a smile.**

"**Why don't you just teleport...?" Rin asked him. Len's smile faded. After a moment, it returned.**

"**Ah...You really are the know-it-all, aren't you?" He said with a hint of admiring grudge. Rin smiled. Len slashed his hand across the screen and the call ended. Moments later he materialized right in front of her. Her brother could be so idiotic sometimes. Len seemed unaffected, though.**

"**Let's read it!" He cried.**

"**Slow down," Rin said. "We need to see whose diary it IS first, so we know who we're talking about," Len sighed, and looked closely at the front. His look changed from excitement to shock and surprise.**

**Rin waited patiently, and she realised that Len was speechless.**

"…**What? Whose is it?" She snapped, and without waiting, she snatched the diary from Len's hands. He didn't argue. **

"**Property of… 'Len Benzene'," She read out. Len was silent.**

"**He has the same name as me. And what kind of last name is Benzene, anyway? ...Big sister?" Len realised that Rin looked more surprised than he did. **

"**I…I KNOW him," she said. Len stepped back.**

"**Woah, big sis. Slow down. This guy was from 2000-and-something, and you're saying you know him?" **

**Rin shook her head. **

"**He…he's famous. He was one of those singers from ages ago… He was part A.I," Rin explained.**

**Len looked confused. "An A.I… He was one of THOSE singers?" Rin nodded.**

**She flipped open the book and sat back down on her bed.**

"**March 8****th****, 2014," She read out loud. Len sat next to her and looked at the writing.**

"**It's a school day," He read. He turned to his sister. **

"**What's a school?" He asked in interest. Rin shrugged, and kept on reading.**

"**Today, Nero managed to find Kaito in the corridor, flirting with another girl! Miku was so angry, I thought she was going to explode! Mikuo and Sakuya nearly got yelled at by Master, since they lost their headphones. So Rin and I had to go and help them find it. We did a concert, too, and we were late for school. **

**Seriously, the teacher didn't even listen when we explained that we had to do a concert! So, we got a detention after Maths at lunch, for 'ditching'. Go figure. Well, tomorrow's Saturday, and we are going to Sapporo for a tour - got to go!"**

**Rin finished reading. She put down the book.**

"**I think that a school was a place where people learned stuff. Together," She nimbly explained to Len. He nodded in agreement. **

"**I've heard of teachers," He said, and whipped out his Samsung tablet. He immediately searched for 'Len Benzene'. He found a picture of a boy, looking like him, with shorter hair and green eyes, along with a barcode under his right eye. He wore casual clothing, and had headphones on. Next to him was a girl with blonde hair that was just shorter than Rin's – and she had a Japanese dress on. She wore the same headphones as Len. She wore a red scarf, and had green eyes with a barcode too. The photo caption said: **_**Vocaloids: Rin and Len Benzene**_**.**

**Their mum walked in again. She smiled sweetly.**

"**Sounds like you two are having fun," She said, looking at Rin and Len. They nodded. **

"**What are you doing?" **

**Len was about to show her the book, but Rin stopped him.**

"**Don't show Mum. She HATES everything about the past. She'll rip it to bits if we're not careful," She whispered cautiously. Her mum walked out, after she heard Rin's dad calling for her.**

**Quite slowly, they both got up, and creeped downstairs. Len grasped Rin's hand.**

"**I've just had an idea. Why don't we see what the past was like for OURSELVES?" He said excitedly. Rin stopped walking, and stared at him. He smirked.**

"**You mean you don't know? Dad has a time machine downstairs – he's planning to send it to the government to use tomorrow," He made a sour face.**

"**It's what they're gonna use it FOR, that's what scares me. They want to develop in technology more, so they're going to use it to travel back to the past and make it exactly like it is now. Don't ask me how I know. I just do," Len explained.**

**Rin was silent. A world like…this? She couldn't bear the idea. They would most likely try to get rid of the schools, and everything else they don't like.. They were going to get rid of the current rules there, and change it…to make it this. What would become of Len Benzene and his friends? They would most likely try to hack into them and turn them into weapons for the government. **

**Even worse, what would happen to her and Len? They would look for any traces of the past and destroy it. They would destroy any last traces of what the world was once like.**

…

**She made up her mind. She was going to save the past. She had to warn Len Benzene of the dangers to come.**

"**Let's go," she said without a moment of hesitation.**

**The twins silently creeped downstairs, into the room which their parents had banned them from entering. **

**In front of them, was a large machine that towered over them. In the middle, was a giant glass tube with a door. It opened soundlessly. Len made way. **

"**After you," he said. Rin sighed, and reluctantly stepped in. Len began to tap random buttons on the small panel in front of the machine. He may be an idiot, but when it came to technology, he was the expert to Rin. After he pressed one more button, the machine began to whir. Len jumped in, and the doors shut. The room began to slowly fade away, and Rin shivered. Len noticed, and gripped her hand tightly.**

"**Don't worry," He said, "It'll all be over soon. Just close your eyes," Rin silently nodded, and did as he said. She closed her eyes, and felt her feet tingle.**

* * *

**When she opened her eyes, Rin gasped. They were in a completely different place – a field. There were beautiful flowers blossoming, and the sun was shining brightly down on them. The sky was a brilliant blue, and there was a feeling of happiness in the air. Len was speechless too, like he couldn't believe his eyes. Suddenly, out from the distance, they heard laughter.**


End file.
